To Measure Worth
by Rosabell
Summary: Dr.Li Syaoran comes home from a bad week at work to his pregnant wife,the Card Mistress,to find visitors.He learns something about himself he did not expect.But it's all in a day's work for the good doctor.Dimensions,prophecies,patients,and children.R R!


Author's Notes: Blatant crossover. The characters below are random individuals from Tokyo Babylon, Magic Knight Rayearth, and RG Veda. Oh, and CCS (duh). Just wanted to have some fun with Syaoran. And at least one from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. (They were all in TRC. Geez, if Clamp is going to make their own fanfic what do people need us for, lol)

To Measure Worth

Syaoran was in a foul mood. It was rare for him to really be in a good mood these days; it seemed like everyone who came to see him had something he could not help with; either the disease was terminal, or it was permanently crippling. And now he could add accidental death to the list.

Well, not _his_ particular list. Just the list of how the day was going. Some moron of a doctor—alright, he actually knew this moron of a doctor—but this moron of a doctor just…he just should not be a doctor.

Syaoran was in a foul mood.

_One of those weeks,_ the young doctor thought grimly, as he headed home on his bicycle. One of those weeks one really just wants to shoot himself. He really was looking forward to a quiet night with his wife. Well, quiet after he finishes ranting about his day. He has been doing that a lot lately, but the last event really took the cake. Sakura was very understanding though, and it was not as if Syaoran really lost his temper with her. Yet. He really hoped things get better from now on, because if this persists he was going to lose his mind. Seriously.

But upon reaching the house, he found that there were guests.

" Konbonwa, Syaoran," Sakura called, having dropped the "-kun" ever since they got married, " Your friends are here."

" Li-sama."

At first Syaoran thought Sakura meant his relatives from Hong Kong, in which case "friends" would be a bit of a stretch. He was not enemies with his relatives, but they were hardly close, which meant if any of them took the trouble to come to Tomoeda, they must be asking for a favor, something Syaoran probably would not be happy to give. But instead, the greeting actually came from one of _Sakura's _friends. In fact, all of the members of the assembly in the living room were actually acquaintances of the Card Mistress.

There was Ichihara Yuko, the one who greeted him; she was a dimension witch who granted wishes to people for a price. She hardly ever left her version of Tokyo, which had Syaoran wondering. Sumeragi Subaru was there too, actually _not _exchanging blows with Sakurazaka Seishiro (what the hell?), Yasha-ou (uh-oh) and Ashura, Ryuu-ou, Kendappa-ou, Karura-ou, Souma, and Ryuuzaki Umi.

They had all stood upon his entrance. Syaoran's earlier foul mood dissipated to be replaced by confusion. " Konbonwa." He scowled a little, then shrugged off his coat. Hm, they must be here for Sakura, which made her earlier claim somewhat confusing. He could not imagine why they would come here for him, especially all at once. Unlike Sakura, Syaoran had withdrawn from the magical politics. Sakura did not have that freedom, being the Mistress of Cards, but after going into medicine, Syaoran had decided to simply devote his life to healing.

Well, try to, anyway. Sakura's form of magic meant that they had many issues over the years, with thieves and simply people who challenged Sakura's authority. Usually she held her own, being intelligent and confident even though she preferred to be reasonable and understanding of others. Occasionally, some brute thought she was being too soft, and Syaoran had to go in, with his experience being a member of the Li clan, and settle things down. Being less powerful than Sakura, however, Syaoran was reluctant to really get involved, and usually had faith in Sakura's own diplomatic abilities. It was rare that she would need him, though happily, whenever she did, he settled affairs nicely for her, whether it was through civil means, or more violent ones (magic or no, his sword skills can probably trump any blasted magician. It has so far, at any rate).

Either way, when it comes to visitors, if they are magical it usually was Sakura's business. Well, some of them visited him for social reasons, but usually individually.

Hm, this means he has less time to rant at his wife, but he was still going to do it for about ten seconds.

" Those retards at the hospital," He began, handing his coat to Sakura, who gave him a funny smile when he started, " They killed a patient!"

" No they didn't," Sakura insisted, " You're just saying that. Aren't you the one," she hung his coat up in the closet, " Who keeps saying that whether a person lives or dies is really up to the patient?"

" Unless you blatantly don't _think._" Syaoran spat. " You know what Ikeuchi did?" The visitors were still standing for some reason, but he was going to finish his rant first, " He was operating on a patient, but he didn't put the stocking—in fact, those nurses and assistants are good for nothing as well—but he didn't put the stocking and the patient clotted—the good-for-nothing bastard!"

Sakura had listened to enough of his medical lectures to understand what that meant. " Oh." She said softly, then looked nervously at the visitors, before looking back at him. " That's bad."

" The clot moved to his heart! He killed him. The man died because of Ikeuchi!" Alright, he was done. The visitors can have Sakura now. " I'm heading upstairs."

" Er," Sakura stopped him, " They're here for you." She gave him a pointed look.

Okay, Syaoran was floored.

" Oh." He turned to the guests with more interest then. " What can I do for you?" That his wife could not? This is deeply puzzling.

" Can't friends just visit friends with no issues attached?" Seishiro complained, folding his arms.

" Of course." Syaoran looked at Yuko in dismay. " Except for you. And you," He gestured at Yasha-ou, " And you," He looked at Kendappa-ou, " In fact, the fact that all of you are here at the same time implies something is seriously wrong."

" Well," The group started, then looked at each other. Sakura headed upstairs, escaping the room.

" You start." Subaru gestured at Yuko.

" Iie, you may start."

" Someone just start," Syaoran's foul mood had completely vanished now. He was completely confounded, " Is there anything I can do for you folks?" He waved at everyone to sit down, which they did once he sat. These were powerful figures currently in his living room, all at once. Any one of them, actually could kick his butt across Tomoeda. These are Kings and Queens. It was inconceivable that any of them wanted _his help._

" We need you to talk to someone for us." Ashura began.

If anything, that just confused Syaoran even more. " All of you?" He asked, looking at the group.

" Hai." Ashura nodded.

" Al…right," Syaoran blinked, " Who do you want me to talk to?"

" Ashura-o."

" Huh." Syaoran still did not understand.

" My father."

" Oh." Syaoran blinked. " Why do you want me to talk to him? I thought he was dead."

" He is." Said the group from that particular universe.

Syaoran was silent this time.

" We…" Ashura sighed. " Well, he listens to you."

" He does?" Syaoran blinked. He has never even met the man/god before. " I am sorry," He stood, raising his hands, " I am thoroughly confused. You are coming here to ask me to play diplomat?"

" Hai." This time everyone answered that one.

_What?!_ This was absurd. Especially regarding Yuko. Yuko does not need a diplomat. She simply has no diplomatic issues. Everything about her is concerned with wishes and prices in exchange. Her criteria was simple, really, and she lived in a particular dimension that is safe and protected from any irrational brute.

" You guys too?"

" Hai." With an emphatic nod from Subaru.

" Oh." Syaoran blinked. " I'd be happy to help, but…" He frowned, " I think you would have better chances with my wife. Sakura is the Card Mistress."

" We know." Yuko smiled a little wistfully. " But people are more likely to listen to you."

Huh?

" Are they?"

" We did." Ashura pointed out.

Syaoran leaned back, realizing the truth of that point. Indeed, every one of the members of this little assembly, with the exception of Yuko, had come across Sakura as an opponent. Sakura tried, but her polite and gentle mannerisms did not seem to touch these people as much as Syaoran's confident and rational approach. Ultimately, every one of them had exchanged blows with Syaoran, who was helping her hold her ground. And every one of them stopped and befriended the couple after Syaoran defeated them or talked them out of it. Hm, come to think of it, that butt-kicking across Tomoeda probably would not be relevant with these particular individuals.

" Alright…" Still baffled, he spread his hands out, " Who do you want me to talk to, and what about? I cannot promise anything, but I will do my best."

They had a lot of work laid out for him, apparently. Ashura's team needed to talk to his father about the prophecy and Tenkai; the knights needed him to talk to the leaders of the three planets; Seishiro and Subaru needed him to settle the score between them (that was interesting) and Yuko had to worry about someone named Fei Wong Reed who was hindering her ability to grant wishes.

" Oh. I am very happy to help you folks out." Syaoran replied a bit sarcastically when all of this was done. " But have you heard of my wife, Kinomoto Sakura? She is the Mistress of Cards, all fifty-four of them. All those people you mentioned? They probably have heard of her too. Whether or not they did, they certainly never heard of me. I doubt my arguments would hold any weight."

Not to mention none of anything they just said was any of his business. Syaoran had no skills to modify prophecies, in fact Sakura would probably have better luck. He cannot conjure or help the knights find any Pillars either, and whatever is ailing Yuko probably would not be swayed by someone like Syaoran. Seishiro and Subaru are both just plain stupid.

" Actually," Yuko replied, " Everyone has heard of you."

This is new. " Really?"

" Hai." Ashura affirmed. " Li Syaoran." As if that explained anything.

" That makes no sense." Syaoran frowned. " How could they have heard of me if they've never seen me before?

" Li-sama," Kendappa-ou exclaimed, confused, " You can see for yourself…"

Kero flew downstairs, pausing at the sight of the visitors.

" Oi." He muttered, looking at Syaoran. " All together this time."

Syaoran stared back. The two have been getting along over the years, to the point where Syaoran could call them friends, but that did not mean they were necessarily warm to each other.

" Kerberus-san." Subaru greeted.

" Konbonwa." Kero replied dryly. " What, are you all here for the kid?"

" Hai," Syaoran replied before any of them could ask who Kero meant by 'kid', " Ugh." _Arigatou, Kero._

" Li-sama," Seishiro came forward, " Onegai."

" Li-sama," Subaru turned to him because Seishiro did. _Those two really should work things out themselves. _Syaoran thought moodily.

Some chorus of 'Li-sama's followed.

" Alright, first," He glared at Seishiro and Subaru, " I don't even know why you two have issues with each other. Just admit you're in love. Ichihara, who the heck is this Fei Wong? And why is your father still around?" He turned to Ashura at that one. " You folks…" he turned to the knights, " If you really think I can do anything—" They nodded enthusiastically.

They seemed genuinely confident that Syaoran could fulfill their crazy requests. In fact all of them, with the exception of Subaru and Seishiro (they were staring at each other in awkward silence at Syaoran's declaration), were looking at him with grave anticipation.

After some explanations, Seishiro and Subaru did indeed leave Syaoran alone to settle their own affairs. The others agreed to wait until the next day, which was Saturday, for Syaoran to decide whether he even wanted to talk to their respective people (Syaoran threatened to just reject all of them if they did not allow him to at least eat and sleep on it). Once everyone left, he headed to the kitchen where Sakura was laying out dinner.

" Done?" She asked.

" Kami-sama." Syaoran stared at her. " Your friends are weird."

" What did they want?"

" They didn't tell you?"

" I didn't pry." She replied. " They were anxious to speak with you, all of them, so I just laid out tea and made small talk."

Syaoran explained everything then.

" They want _me._ That's absurd. I'm above average when it comes to magic but when you take into consideration the actual people asking me—it's just absurd."

" Oh, I don't know." Sakura winked. " I'm not surprised, though I might be a bit biased. On the other hand, Syaoran, magic is not the only thing that determines one's…how do you say, worth? You did defeat all of them one way or another, especially Yuko."

" They call me Kerberus-san!" Kero complained as he entered the kitchen. " They call him Li-_sama._ This is just wrong."

The level of respect—Syaoran was just beginning to realize that all of Sakura's friends respect him as much, if not more, than her. Though she did not seem to mind, he did, very much.

" Relax." Sakura kissed him, then sat down at her side of the desk. " They admire your character, love. What's there to be upset about?"

Syaoran decided he was not so much upset as very _very _surprised. Well, upon reflection, did they not always heed his advice, somehow? He was simply never as blunt as he just was with Seishiro and Subaru, but then Syaoran had no idea of his leverage.

" It's a bit unnerving to know I have influence over people I don't even know."

" You're a celebrity."

" How did that happen?"

" Oh, I don't know." Sakura leaned back, and Syaoran knew she was running through many memories. " Let's see, you outsmarted the Dragon Prince that time when he tried to steal my wand. You scared the living daylights out of Wukong when you snuck after him without him noticing the entire time. You helped kill the Black Hawk the other time despite him having godly powers. I guess people just learned to stop underestimating you."

" Those were all by accident though. And sheer tenacity."

" You still did them."

" I'm not even sure how. Well the sheer tenacity, but that hardly accounts for everything."

" Does it matter?"

" I suppose not." Syaoran frowned. He then looked at his wife for a moment. " What do people say about me, _exactly?_"

He meant her acquaintances.

" They know I'm your wife." She replied absently, grinning a little.

Syaoran blinked. Something about her wording was off.

" They know you're my wife." He blinked again.

" Hai." Kero said moodily. " This is versus knowing you're her husband."

Syaoran took a long moment to understand. " Wait, that's how they think? Instead of thinking I happen to be your husband, they think that I happen to have a Card Mistress for my wife?"

" Hai." Sakura chewed cheerfully. She looked incredibly amused.

" This is ironic." Syaoran frowned. " I don't even do anything."

" Iie." Kero replied crossly. " But when you do actually get off your arse to do something, they are always bloody ridiculous. Like that Dragon Prince. So the fact that you don't usually do anything just made people think you're too important to."

" They think I'm pompous, then."

" Iie, dear," Sakura waved her chopsticks, " They think you don't meddle with affairs for no reason. This gives me good leverage at council meetings I don't feel like attending."

" How?"

" Well, like and like. My husband finds so many things unimportant, therefore they should appreciate when I do show up, because they assume I'm like you and find most things unimportant."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. " Hm."

" But when I do talk they get all impressed. 'The Wife of Li Syaoran, Card Mistress at that, must only say important things, so we should all actually listen to her'." She laughed. " I thought you knew all this."

" How?" Syaoran protested. " I never pay attention to this!"

Sakura leaned over and pecked him again. " Eat your dinner, honey."

Syaoran obliged, mind still reeling over this news of his own importance.

_Hm._ He blinked. So he has influence over people hundreds of times more powerful than he is. These said people would listen to him because of stories they heard of him accidentally accomplishing impossible feats.

_Well, there's no such thing as coincidences. _He reminded himself.

Then, like a true doctor, he went back to thinking about his patients at the hospital, and certain unfortunate ones with chronic illnesses, the drugs, the doses, the symptoms, the prescriptions, the procedures, and that moron Ikeuchi who _will be fired _once the Chair fills out the papers for the department. Though first, the weekend. The problems really are none of his business, and he was hardly going to stretch his hand out to other dimensions. He had enough to worry about. Like his wife. Sakura. They were going to go shopping the next day. And watch movies. Many movies. Because once their child is born they are probably not going to have time. Which reminded him:

" What did the doctor—"

" Healthy." Sakura broke him off.

" Sorry for not asking earlier—"

" Syaoran."

She smiled. Syaoran smiled back.

" Please don't kiss each other again." Kero groaned.

" Kero-chan, be quiet." Sakura scolded. " Why don't you go over to Yukito-san?"

" Food first." Kero stuffed his mouth afterwards.

" It's definitely a boy." Syaoran went back to eating.

" You're so sure." Sakura laughed.

Syaoran gestured at her waist. " Girls make you wide."

" Not necessarily."

" Ask your father."

" Syaoran!"

" Go on! Ask! He'll tell you Oka-san remained narrow this way when she had Oni-san, but got wide when she had you."

" Doctors." Sakura sniffed, then kissed him again, causing Kero to groan.

" Get a room, you two."

" This is our house you know." Sakura pointed out.

Kero muttered.

Syaoran laughed.

So he has influence where he did not know he had, strangers are apparently going to listen to whatever he said and do it—tomorrow he and his wife are going to spend some quality time together, their little one (son) is coming along nicely, and all around this was a great way to end the week. Well, someone did die, but Ikeuchi will get fired, and he will not be killing anyone else, so something good did come out of that one.

Syaoran was in a good mood.


End file.
